villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Countess Von Marburg
' 'Countess Palatine Ingrid Von Marburg '''is the current identity of a very ancient witch who has crept the higher ranks of the aristocracy to add power and wealth to her boundless wickedness. She is the main villain of the second season of Salem, her goal is to bring the devil on earth by finishing the Grand Rite. She was portrayed by Lucy Lawless. Early Life Countess Von Marburg is the last of what she call "true witches". As attested by herself throughout the centuries she has assumed various identities including Hecate, Medea and Bathory, three names quite renowned for their connection with Witchcraft. Two of them date back to the classical period thus we can infer that the Countess is very old. Tituba tells Mary that the way the hag kissed her is the Countess' signature and that the Countess was the end of the Scythians, the Magyars and the Roma from the Old World. Only a handful of the old breeds survive, hidden in burrows or scattered like dust on the wind. It was later revealed by Increase Mather that the Countess is quite possibly one of the oldest witches alive, considering that she was a young girl during the time Luficer fell. According to various legends, the Countess was one of the first who made a pact with the Devil, his first lover and whorshiper, and thus one of the first witches in history. Her only known weakness is a wooden coffin where her remains, as well as a vital part of her soul were stored, enabling her infinite life. Physical Appearance Countess Marburg is a beautiful women who appears to be in her late 40's. She has a slim and tall physique with long dark brown hair, glacial blue eyes, and a pale complexion. As Mary Sibley, she wears clothes of rich fashion, with rich fabrics and adorned with jewelry and accessories that highlight the high social status. She has a burn in the shape of a hand on the left shoulder, which was left by Increase Mather when the hunter sank his hands in the Hell's pitch to stop the Marburg witches' attempt to complete the Grand Rite. The original body of the Countess is kept in a sacred sarchophagus hidden in a parallel dimension. It is a mummified corpse and over the centuries the Countess took several physical aspects, even if the current one seems to be her original appearance. Personality Manipulative, cunning and deeply luxurious, the Countess has a strong personality, as befits a true witch. Her cruelty is unmatched; she was the first spouse of Satan, the first witch to implement spells of pure perfidy and malice. Seductive and libidinous, wearing sophisticated and refined clothes, somtimes bizarre, as befits the clothing of the nobility of the 17th century. The Countess has a co-dependent relationship with her son Sebastian, with whom she shares even incestuous gestures. Powers and Abilites Basic Powers *Spell Casting *Potion Making Individual Powers *Longevity *Dream Walking *Telepathy *Bilocation *Psychometry *Hydrokinesis *Atmokinesis *lllusion Manipulation *Teleportation *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis *Resurrection Relationships Sebastian Marburg She seems to have an incestuous relationship with her son. Sebastian is totally in love with the mother, but at the same time knows that he himself is essential to the woman, playing well in a twisted emotional relationship. Mary Sibley The antagonistic relationship between the two women comes from the fact that the Countess can not stand that a simple half-blood witch has managed to complete the Grand Rite and Mary Sibley does not tolerate anyone undermine its authority as queen of the night. Trivia Category:Witches Category:Female Villains Category:Immortals Category:Revived Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Live Action Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator